Stockholm maybe
by Emily Snow
Summary: Due to continuing computer issues this story is now on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: just a random idea I've had in my head for a few days….well one of them anyway, sort of a mix of the anime and the mangas that I can find….tho I think the mangas are more fanfiction-ish and unrelated to the actually story.

**Caught**

Takeru rolled over in the bed he had found in the abandoned apartment building he was using as shelter, and opened his grey blue eyes and stared sleepily around the room, he noted that the sun was just about to begin to rise and thought to himself that if he wanted to get anywhere for a good fight then he would have to get up now. He grabbed his tags and a solid packet out of his bag as he dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt before throwing on his sweatshirt and making sure that he hadn't left any sign that he was using this building as a shelter, the last thing he wanted to deal with was an ambush when he arrived at night, though he thought to himself that he should try somewhere else for a few days so that if he was being watched then no one would be able to attack him when he was sleeping. Even though to do something like that would be against the rules, especially since he was taking shelter in the neutral zone he still wanted to play it safe and avoid running into cheaters or the punishers who seek out cheaters.

He had entered the tournament about a week ago and already had obtained six additional tags and hadn't actually bothered to look at them, so as he was walking around in the neutral zone he examined them, "Damn, nothing good" he sighed, "well at least I'll be able to get supplies" he said to himself as he quickly stuffed the tags into his shirt, making sure that one of his crappy tags was hanging in view, he had realized quickly that if you kept the good tags hidden then you didn't have to fight the better fighters because they didn't want to deal with crap tags. He walked into one of the trading posts and purchasing more solid and a cup of coffee before hitting the streets before anyone else was truly really awake enough to vacate whatever shelter they had found for the night.

It was nearly noon before he even caught sight of anybody; unfortunately for him that person happened to be a punisher who was in the process of taking out someone who had apparently been cheating. Luckily for him the punisher had their back to him and so he was able to duck into a dilapidated building. He watched from the shadows, staring out a window that had long been broken out, he wanted to make sure he wasn't seen since it seemed that some of the punishers would just take out a person if that competitor taunted them or did something that the punisher didn't like. What he hadn't noticed was that there was a second and third person with the punisher in a bright red hooded coat. The person who was crawling around and sniffing the air like a dog happened to be staring right at him, or sort of staring, the person had a leather band covering their eyes, and the large man with a metal pipe who happened to notice the staring. "Hey, pay attention" he said as he tapped the leather clad small male on the head lightly with the metal pipe.

The leather clad one sniffed the blood of the corpse and must have done something that confirmed something because the two large males smiled and therefore didn't notice that the leather clad male who acted like a dog had crawled away and was now in the doorway staring at Takeru. "Poochi what is it?" the man in red asked as he too sniffed the air. "Is it a kitty I smell?" he asked allowed as he silently walked over and plunged his hand in through the window and grabbed Takeru by his long shaggy pale brown hair and pulled him out.

"What the fuck? Let me go" Takeru hollered as he plunged one of his knives into the man's arm. The man only laughed and made a comment about how the kitty needed to be declawed as he yanked the knife out and tossed it away. When he did Takeru lunged, trying to get loose so that he could retrieve one of the only things he had left from his older half brother.

"Kitty, stay still" the man growled as he tightened his grip around Takeru's waist.

"Fuck off you Freddie Kruger wannabe" he snarled as he managed to get somewhat loose and grabbed his knife before he was once more yanked around be his hair, this time though, the punisher placed one of his "claws" under Takeru's chin forcing him to lift his face so as to avoid injury.

"Kitty needs to learn his place" he snarled as he then used his "claw" to look at all of Takeru's tags, "Kitty seems to be a decent fighter" he said happily as he examined the two kings and two queens Takeru had amongst his tags.

"MY NAME IS TAKERU! NOT KITTY" Takeru screamed as he made to punch the man in the side of the head, laughing the man pulled away and spun Takeru before grabbing him and lifting him off the ground slightly to keep him restrained. As this was going on the leather clad male began sniffing more of Takeru and pulled back, cocking his head to the side and looking confused. The other man who had so far remained silent slammed the pipe into Takeru's abdomen, thus knocking him out "We're taking him to the boss" he said as he turned and picked up the dead body so that it could be disposed of and so that looters didn't steal tags that they hadn't rightfully earned.

"Gunzi, you know the boss won't let you keep him if he takes an interest in him" the man with the pipe said as he made sure that the leather clad person wasn't trying to run away. "Kou, home" he said gruffly as he walked off in the direction of Abitro's palace.

"Ah, shut up old man and let me have my fun" Gunzi complained as he tossed Takeru's limp body over his shoulder and groped his ass as he followed the man and Kou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Captive**

When they arrived at the palace Kou immediately scampered off to be with Abitro, the man walked off to dispose of the body and give Abitro the tags and Gunzi walked off to his room where he quickly set about making sure that Takeru wouldn't be able to escape when he came back around. He then wandered off to take a shower and change into clean clothes, leaving the dirty ones on the floor. He figured he could use his kitty to keep the place clean and therefore felt that he could get away with letting his room remain a mess for now. When he was done he sat at the front of the bed, resting his back against the headboard as he watched his kitty.

When Takeru regained consciousness he was surprised to see that he was on a bed, he briefly hoped that it had all been a dream until the pain in his abdomen told him that it had all truly happened. Instantly he sat up and was pissed to hear the sounds of a chain and looked so see that he was indeed attached to a long chain that was tied to the leg of a bed at one end and welded to a collar that was secured around his neck at the other end. Growling in annoyance when he couldn't get free he heard a gruff laughter and turned his eyes up the bed towards the headboard and lunged for the man from before, the man laughed harder as the chain pulled taunt and jerked Takeru to a stop about a foot from the man's crotch.

"Now, now, kitty needs to behave or Master will have to punish him." The man chided, "Or is Kitty hungry for Master's cock." the man asked as he grabbed himself, "Does Kitty want to apologize to Master for this?" he asked as he made a gesture to the wound Takeru had created earlier.

"Fuck you jackass" Takeru snarled, "Why am I even here, I've done nothing that is against the rules and therefore you had no right to pull me from the game, and who the hell would ever even consider giving you a blowjob?"

"Ah, but there is something up with you….otherwise poochi-chan wouldn't have paid you any attention," the man said as he leaned close and once more grabbed a fistful of Takeru's hair. The man continued to stare at Takeru's face and seemed to be on the verge of saying something more when his door was thrown open and the other man from before stalked in and yanked the man out of the bed.

"Gunzi, bring him with you, Abitro needs to talk to us" he said in a gruff voice before he left just as quickly as he came.

"Damn old man, always so annoying" Gunzi growled as he untied the knots in the chain that kept it secured to the bed post. "Come along kitty" he said as he yanked on the chain and walked out the door and into the hall, Takeru a few steps behind so that the yanking on the chain didn't throw him off balance.

"Ah~ so this is the new one" a man with blonde hair and a flamboyant personality sighed as Gunzi and Takeru entered the room. Once they got close to the table Takeru caught sight of the leather clad male from before, it seemed to him that the male was trying to get close to him without venturing too far from the man he assumed to be Abitro. "Now, now Kou." he sighed and the leather clad male stayed put but turned his head and seemed to be giving the man a pleading look, but it was hard for him to tell since he couldn't see the other's eyes. "Ah, so that's how it is, my little lovely wants a friend" he suddenly cooed. "Gunzi, I demand your kitty, and in exchange not only shall I allow you to keep the next one but I shall let you have your fun with whomever you desire when you next wander the streets and you can do what you wish with the bodies of those you play with." he offered, tho to Takeru it sounded far more like an order that just came with benefits if and when it was followed.

"B-b-but, I want this kitty" Gunzi wined as he considered the offer before stomping his foot angrily and dropping the chain and removing the collar before he stormed out and slammed the door behind him causing both Kou and Takeru to flinch violently. The other large male sighed loudly and followed him out so that he could make sure that Gunzi didn't kill ninety percent of the participants.

"My, my you are a pretty one" Abitro cooed as he and Kou approached Takeru as Takeru backed away until his back hit the wall. "Now now little kitten, there's no need to fear" he cooed as he removed his coat, dropping it on Kou who then scampered over to the desk to drape it over the back of the chair, as Kou did this Abitro loosened his tie and reached out to run his fingers over Takeru's face.

Takeru grabbed Abitro's wrist and tried to break it like he had done to many other people many other times, however with Abitro the man just smirked and twisted with the movement so that Takeru was thrown off balance and fell as Kou took his legs out from under him. When Takeru's head hit the floor he was once more rendered unconscious.

A/N: I know that a lot of people are out of character but I had to do it for my story line to work, plus I think that an Abitro who has a backbone is better than one who seems to be weak willed especially since Gunzi and what's his face work for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so here it is the second installment of "_Is it really Stockholm Syndrome?_" using a working title, if you feel you have a better suggestion for the title please leave it in the review….thanks. And I know that I keep making Abitro seem like a completely different character than the wimp he seems to be but I can't help it, I think that an Abitro who is evil and sadistic more than he is in the anime and the mangas I've read seems like a better fit considering what Kou looks like. Though now that I think about it I'll probably give him a Jekyll and Hyde kind of personality.

**Training**

When Takeru came around for the second time he was shocked to find himself in a large silk covered bed. "Ah, so the little kitten has finally reawaken" Abitro drawled as he ran his hand down Takeru's now bare chest.

"What the fuck? Where the hell are my clothes?" he snarled at the man "And don't touch me" he added as he tried to throw a punch into the man's face only to realize that there where silk ropes keeping him tied to the bed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pets really shouldn't tell their masters what to do, nor should they demand anything" Abitro sighed as he put pressure on a large bruise Takeru had gained in a fight for tags. "Now, you will have clothes that I shall provide you with but for now you'll remain like this until I feel that you have been at least somewhat trained."

Takeru whimpered at the pressure on the large bruise but continued to glare angrily at the man before gasping when he felt something cold against his balls and glanced down to see Kou gently licking them. His gasping continued as was slowly turning into moans as he felt one of those leather clad fingers fondle the ball that wasn't being licked.

"My my, it seems that Kou had taken quite a liking to you" Abitro smirked before gently telling Kou to stop. "Now Kou you should know better than to play before we finish with the training, and if he survives then you can play whenever you want." he sighed as he pet the small male's head and nodded to something that Takeru couldn't see. What it turned out to be was a box that was opened on the bedside table and kept at an angle so that Takeru couldn't see the contents even if he managed to lift himself slightly to turn and try to get a glance. "Now now my little kitten you need to stay still or you might get hurt worse than you already are going to be" Abitro chuckled as he put a firm hand on Takeru's chest and pushed him to lie flat on his back. He then pulled out what looked to be a tattooing kit and set about using a marker to draw out a few symbols on Takeru's left hip and up the side of his rib cage. "Now pet I need you to remain absolutely still so I can do this" he said in faux concern.

Takeru bit his lip as the needle made numerous passes over his skin, it seemed to him that the man and purposely chosen to mark him in areas where he had bruises and other injuries. When the man finally finished the tattoos Takeru was nearly in tears from the pain and was gasping for breath that he had been holding to prevent from screaming in pain. Abitro put the kit away and gently whipped away the blood and put an anti-bacterial cream on it before bandaging it up so that it wouldn't get infected by anything that could happen during the 'training'. When he noticed that tears were silently falling down Takeru's face he chuckled and leaned down to lick them away. "You taste delicious pet" he cooed as he pulled something new from the box. "Now you need to stay still again so that this goes where it need to" he said as he rubbed a numbing agent into both of Takeru's nipples before he simultaneously pierced both of them with gold rings that he then latched shut.

When he made a move that caused Takeru to think that the same thing was going to be done to his dick he cried out in panic, "Please, please no" he begged as he tried in vain to pull his groin away from Abitro.

"Oh, does pet not want me to stop?" Abitro asked as if he hadn't understood what Takeru meant. He firmly wrapped his hand around Takeru's flaccid dick and lifted it, placing the needle gun near the tip. Takeru openly cried out, begging Abitro not to pierce him there. "Well if I don't here then where do you suggest I pierce?" he drawled, he had never intended to pierce Takeru there and had actually been about to put the kit away and move on to the next task but Takeru didn't need to know that.

"My ….my…." Takeru began, trying to think of some place, before Kou came up and pointed to his belly button. "Yes, there" he said suddenly, figuring that it would be easy to explain away once he escaped.

"Ah, then you should already be prepared for this" Abitro said as he plunged the needle through without true warning. Takeru gasped but remained still and didn't need to fight back tears this time, because they weren't there.

He twitched in surprise however, when Kou gently lapped away at the droplets of blood that came out when Abitro backed away. "Now, Kitten, can you behave enough to answer some questions?" he asked as he shut the box.

Takeru nodded, hoping that he could find a way to escape soon. However he thought that if the Kou guy was this nice then maybe he could handle staying around. That thought confused him because he thought that he should be angry and should be trying to attack whichever one he could get close to but strangely he felt that he would be safe so long as Kou was nearby.

"Good, now what is your name? Why did you join the tournament? How old are you?" Abitro asked as he smirked, seeming to have guessed as Takeru's thoughts as he pet Kou's hair.

"I'm Takeru, I joined because I wanted to and I'm 17 years old" Takeru replied, only lying about his reason for joining, but he felt that the reason could either be used against him or that if he did say his true reason then that Gunzi would go try to get one of his older brothers for a kitty and he didn't want that.

"Good boy, however, I know that you are lying to me about your reasons" Abitro said as he sighed and pulled out a thin wooden rod from the box. "Now since you only told one lie I shall give you five. That sounds fair doesn't it?" he stated as he quickly snapped the rod against Takeru's abdomen once before doing so four more times, hitting harder each time. "Now, what is the real reason" he asked after he ghosted his hand over the welts on Takeru's abdomen.

"I…I heard that people I was close with at an orphanage I was raised in were competing and I was hoping to run into them and team up with them" Takeru said, basically telling the truth, just neglecting to mention that he was half brother to the two people he was looking for.

"Good boy" Abitro said as he put the rod away and gently tipping a water bottle to Takeru's lips. "Now, drink up, we're far from done but you have earned a small break. I shall return in an hour," he said as he smirked when Takeru took deep drinks willingly. Abitro then walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it. It was then that Takeru noticed that Kou was still on the bed with him, Kou slinked forward and began to nuzzle his head against Takeru's inner thigh before beginning to nip and lick at the skin there.

A/N: Any guesses who the older half brothers are?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry about the wait, it has been a very busy time for me, first we had to put our dog down and then with moving and school starting back up I didn't have much time to get all my assignments done let alone work on my stories, but things are slowing down and I'm on winter break so I'll hopefully have more time**

**Private time?**

Takeru moaned and gasped as he felt Kau's lips, teeth, tongue and hair against his groin area. His moans grew louder as he suddenly felt something soft and wet enter his ass. His mind supplied him with the image of Kau gently slipping his tongue into him and he was instantly rock hard. His sighs of pleasure soon turned to gasping when he felt a finger slid into him as Kau pulled his mouth away, one hand stretching Takeru and the other opening his own pants so that he could release his own hardened cock. Takeru moaned quite loudly when he saw just how big Kau was. 'If his dog is this big, just how hung is Arbitro' Takeru wondered to himself before he was groaning as Kau began to enter him, he began to fight at the restraints harder now, desperate to be able to grab onto Kau as the dog like man fucked him. He was so caught up in his moaning, gasping and pleasure as well as Kau's breathy moans in his ear that he didn't see the numerous cameras in the room turn to focus on the bed. "Please, please let my arms loose, I just want to touch you. I won't try to escape, please let me have my arms" Takeru pleaded, nearly crying in frustration as it seemed his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

Takeru cried out in pleasured pain as Kau thrust into him at the same time as slipping a cock ring around him. Takeru whimpered as he was suddenly restrained in yet another way, yet he refused to beg anymore, no matter how close he got, he had been held back like this before and he knew how long he could last without losing control. He just had to hope that Kau didn't have more endurance than he did when it came to this. While Takeru was lost in his inner battle to outlast Kau Arbitro had silently reentered the room, though it hadn't yet been an hour, when he saw the images being recorded by the cameras he felt he had to get back in the room, not because he was angry, but because he enjoyed watching sex just as much as he enjoyed participating in the act. He still hadn't made up his mind on whether or not he would participate or if he would just play the voyeur at the moment.

"Good boy Kau" Arbitro suddenly cooed when Kau refused Takeru's pleads for his arms to be untied so he could touch him, causing Takeru to flinch violently and Kau to twitch in a way that caused his dick to brush against Takeru's prostate in a new and slightly more pleasurable way. Arbitro slowly stalked over to the bed and slipped out of his clothes before slipping onto the bed and positioning himself behind Kau. "Are you having fun?" he asked as he began to press kisses all over Kau's neck and shoulders. Kau nodded as his thrusts became harder and deeper as Arbitro began to prepare Kau for his entrance. "And is my Kitten having fun?" he asked as he ran a finger over Takeru's new nipple ring.

Instead of letting lose the expletive that was on the tip of his tongue, Takeru gasped and moaned louder as Kau's thrusts deftly hit his prostate. Takeru mewled and whimpered in pleasure as Kau began to nibble and suck on his neck. His back arched and he wound his fingers into the ties that held him to the bed. Sweat made his body glisten as he gasped for breath; every muscle in his body was tense, desperate for release. His body was shaking and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before he resumed his pleading. He could feel Kau's thrusting becoming more and more violent, although he wasn't sure if it was actually Kau or if it was from Arbitro thrusting into Kau that was causing the added force.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, PLEASE JUST LET ME COME" Takeru screamed, tears pouring down from his eyes as his body shook.

"Well, what do you think Kau, should we let him?" Arbitro asked the do like boy as he continued to thrust into him. Kau just panted in pleasure at the dual stimulation as he played with Takeru's body before relenting and taking off the cock ring.

"YES" Takeru screamed as he finally reached orgasm. His body trembled because of the over stimulation of Kau's continued thrusting. It was getting to the point where he once again began thrashing in an attempt to get free from it.

"Come for me my pet" Arbitro ordered softly as he grabbed a fistful of Kau's hair and biting harshly into the boy's shoulder as he too emptied his load into Kau.

Takeru shuddered as he felt the sudden rush fill him. By now he was far too tired to care about anything other than getting clean and then going to sleep. However, that didn't stop the groan that left his lips as Kau pulled out of him, it left him feeling oddly hollow.

Kau suddenly disappeared completely leaving Takeru alone with Arbitro. Taking advantage of the situation Arbitro began to explore Takeru's body, sighing happily when he saw the perfectly smooth pale skin, he was equally pleased when he realized Takeru's eye color was the color he most desired in eyes. He had been so saddened when he had to sew Kau's eyes shut, but he just couldn't stand that plain dirty brown color they had been. Slowly he untied the restraints and massaged the boy's arms so that the pain wasn't too unbearable when the arms were placed down by his sides.

The next moment Kau was by Arbitro's side with a pail of water and a clean cloth. Both of which he used to clean off Takeru before dumping the water down the drain and filling the tub for Arbitro. He then returned to the room and crawled over to the bed. Smiling Arbitro lifted the blankets and covered Takeru before turning and lifting Kau off the floor and taking him into the bathroom with him so that they could both get clean and so that he could get a second round of sex with his little pet.

**Okay there we go. chapter 4 finally done. hope I can get more up soon but I've also got a few other ideas for different stories in my head. reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New look and new life**

Takeru awoke late the next day with a sleepy groan, absently wondering why he was so cold. Without opening his eyes he reached around trying to find the covers so he could curl up under them. When he couldn't find them he slowly opened his eyes and nearly screamed in shock when the first thing he saw was Arbitro leaning over him with something in his hands.

"Good Day my sweet pet. Did you sleep well?" he asked kindly.

Takeru chose to act as though he hadn't heard the man at all.

"ANSWER ME" Arbitro snapped as he hit Takeru across his back with a cane.

"I slept okay," Takeru bit out, hissing in pain as he clutched the side of his head and cringing away from the man who had just taken over his life.

"I've brought you some clothes, you will put them on and then follow me to the dining hall," ordered Arbitro.

Slowly Takeru slipped from the bed and took the clothing timidly putting on what he could. "I need help with this" he said quietly, cringing in preparation for the strike he was certain would come. Needless to say he was rather surprised to hear a faint chuckle and feel a smooth gloved hand run along his arm.

"I'm proud of you. You've done well in admitting you need help Pet," he said quietly as he took the top from Takeru's hand and slipped the complicated top onto Takeru as easily as though it was a t-shirt. He then turned and exited the room without looking back to make sure that Takeru was doing as told.

Deciding against angering the man Takeru followed him out.

"Did I tell you that you were allowed to walk Pet? You are a pet and you shall move like one."

Takeru stood still for a full minute before he understood what Arbitro meant. "What the hell do you mean by that? Kau or whatever his name is seems to be allowed to walk on two legs" he snapped.

'YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Arbitro screamed before hitting Takeru across the face with his cane. The force of the blow knocked the boy over. He was about to stand up but was stopped by Arbitro placing his foot on his leg. "Stay there. As a pet that is your place. That is where you belong. When you are as well behaved and trained as Kau then you will be given more freedoms but until then you shall crawl like the pet you are," he snarled before turning sharply and walking away leaving Takeru to try and get up onto his hands and knees.

Once he arrived in the dining hall he curled up by Arbitro's seat and tried his best not to aggravate his newly acquired injuries. He tried to ignore the eyes he could feel on him and also tried to ignore the grumbling of his stomach. He flinched when Arbitro's gaze became sharp from the noise. He was about to whimper but was surprised when a small piece of peanut butter toast was extended towards him. Timidly he reached forward and bit into the toast and gently pulled it out of Arbitro's hand. He was done with the toast when suddenly a bowl of warm coffee was placed near him. He eyed it cautiously and quickly glanced up towards Arbitro.

"Go ahead Pet, drink it up."

"I, I like sugar in my coffee" Takeru said quietly after taking a taste, he was still hurting from being hit earlier and was fearful of having said something wrong.

"Of course" Arbitro said kindly, picking up the bowl and dropping four sugar cubes into it before stirring and offering a taste to Takeru. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you," Takeru whispered as the bowl was once more put on the floor in front of him. Once the coffee was gone he curled back up and tried to keep warm. He flinched when he felt warmth behind him. He turned his neck and saw Kau curled up against his back. He rolled over and snuggled into Kau's open arms. He was grateful for the warmth, the outfit he was in was made of silk and covered very little, when you added that to the fact that the room was cold it made Takeru considerably cold. He wasn't sure how it was that Kau was so warm but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he was now warm.

Arbitro may have appeared to be uncaring at the moment but on the inside he was cooing at the adorableness of his two pets cuddled up together. He stood and was about to exit the room. "Come along pets" he said. Both Kau and Takeru got onto their hands and knees and followed the man into the main throne room and curled up on a cushion that was next to Arbitro's desk.

As Arbitro went about his daily paperwork Kau and Takeru remained cuddled together on the cushion. Takeru had fallen into a light sleep and hadn't noticed that Kau was missing and he was being carried. By the time he woke up again he was back in the room he had awoken in and he was chained to the floor, naked. He began to thrash around and tried to get himself free until he heard a sharp command from Arbitro to remain still.

Takeru was shivering and nearly burst into tears when he was blindfolded and gagged. "Shh, it's alright Pet, we're just going to do a little more training" Arbitro said quietly as a whip cracked through the air. Takeru flinched violently and tried in vain to keep from shaking. "Now Pet, I know you're scared but don't worry I won't hurt you unless you do something wrong."

Takeru was nearly having a panic attack and nearly passed out due to his inability to draw a deep breath. Suddenly the ball of the gag was pulled out and he gasped as he was able to fill his lungs with much needed air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: OMG I want to shoot my little brother right now. Due to the fact that he didn't do his chores in the time my mom wanted them done she decided that she was going to take the Wi-Fi router with her when she went on her trip to Green Bay WI, I guess the fact that I have homework that would benefit from internet isn't as important as her anger at the dumb ass.**

Arbitro looked down at Takeru as if thinking about something. He suddenly grabbed Takeru by the arm and yanked him to his feet before lifting him to the air and throwing him across the room onto the bed. "I think you'll be more calm if we do this here," he cooed as he tied the boy's arms and legs to the frame work in the corners of the bed.

As Takeru gasped and shook with fear Arbitro watched in fascination. He was taken aback by the beauty he found in Takeru's fear. He took a silk scarf off the nearby table and ran it down Takeru's chest. "Now Pet, I'll give you a few rules and I want you to repeat them back to me. Understand?"

"Yes" Takeru said.

Arbitro smacked Takeru hard across his thighs with the whip, "You will respond only when prompted to do so and will refer to me as Master. Your answers will always contain the word Master. Do you understand? You may now respond."

"Yes Master, I understand that I will only speak when told to do so and I will always refer to you as Master. All of my responses will contain the word master" Takeru whimpered, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his thighs from the whip.

"Good boy. Rule number two: You will let me know if you are in pain or discomfort with any of your outfits. You will also inform me like you did this morning if you need assistance in dressing. Repeat rule number two Pet."

"Rule number two is that I shall inform you if I am in any pain or discomfort in my outfits. I am also to do like earlier and inform you if I am in need of assistance dressing Master."

"Very good, now rule number three is that you are to never leave the building unless I am with you. You are allowed to wander around inside if I or Kau am with you. You are to never meet anyone's eyes and you are to never speak to anyone else unless I tell you to do so. Repeat rule number three Pet."

"Master, rule number three is that I am to never leave the building without you. I am allowed to wander the building but only if with you or Kau. I am never to meet anyone's eyes and I am never to speak to anyone unless Master tells me I can."

"Such a good boy. Rule number four is that you will only have sex with me or Kau. No one else, ever. You are to attack no one unless it will keep you from being taken by any you are not to sleep with. That is the only time you will ever be allowed to use violence. Repeat rule four."

"Master, rule number four is that I will only have sex with you or Kau. I am only to use violence to keep myself safe from a sexual attack that comes from anyone other than you or Kau." He screamed suddenly when the whip once more came down on his thighs.

"You will not shorten them when repeating the rules. You will be as detailed as I was. Do you understand why I just punished you? Answer me Pet."

"Yes, Master. You punished me because my response was abbreviated instead of being as detailed as Master's listing of rule four was."

"Good boy, now try and tell me rule four again. You may respond."

"Rule number four is that I will only have sex with you or Kau. Never anyone else, ever. I am to attack no one unless it will keep me from being taken by anyone I am not to sleep with. That is the only time I will ever be allowed to use violence, Master," Takeru shivered as he felt Arbitro's gloved hand soothing over the red, abused skin of his thighs.

"Now, rule number five is that you will not fight me on anything I try to do to you. That includes feeding you by hand, bathing you and ordering you to bathe me. Repeat rule number five pet."

"Master, rule number five is that I will not fight you on anything you try to do to me. That includes feeding me by hand, bathing me, and ordering me to bathe you."

"Very good. Keep in mind that I reserve the right to add to or change any of these rules. You will be told when I change the rules. Now, I want to check on your tattoo. I need to put some ointment on it. Then I will put the gag back in and we will move on to the next step of the training. Arbitro said as he did exactly as he said he would.

Takeru's body was tense with fear as he was once more restrained, each limb tied to a responding corner of the bed. "First I think I'll teach you a little about foreplay," he slipped a cock ring onto Takeru. He then began to kiss and suck on Takeru's shoulder and neck, covering the skin in love bites. Takeru moaned and tipped his head to the side to try and coax more attention to that area. Arbitro chuckled but acquiesced to the unspoken request. "See, when you're good I listen to requests," Arbitro said quietly as his hands roamed Takeru's body. Takeru shivered when he felt the weight leave the bed to grab the silk scarf he had removed when he also removed the ball to the gag. "Now, I'm going to recover your eyes so you can't see what I'm doing. I will inform you of each thing I use on you and hold it against your skin so you can feel it. Understand?"

Upon seeing Takeru's fearful nod Arbitro smiled. "Good boy. You've remembered the rules" he then retied the silk around Takeru's head and place and the ball back into the gag. "Now, this is a vibrating plug, I think we'll play with this for a while" Arbitro said as he slid the item down Takeru's chest. As he was doing this his other had was spreading lube in Takeru's ass. "Now I'm going to put it in Pet, try to stay relaxed."

Takeru fought violently against the urge to tense up as the toy was slowly inserted into him. Once he felt the base hit his ass he released a shaky breath against the gag. "Such a good boy you are, I'm going to turn it to the lowest setting now."

Arbitro was looking down at Takeru with a pleased smile on his lips and a rock hard erection between his legs. He did as he stated he would and sat back against the footboard of the bed and began to stroke himself as he watched his newest pet begin to writhe in pleasure.

Takeru was confused, he was certain that Arbitro would be fondling and playing with his body. But what was happening was that he was left alone tied to the bed and being kept from release by that damned ring around his cock as the toy vibrated and pulsed inside him in the most pleasurable way. Suddenly Arbitro slid up the bed until he was hovering over Takeru's body. He reached over to the table and grabbed the box of small toys. He set it next to Takeru's side and began to quietly search through it for something to play with. He pulled out a bottle of massage oil that would tingle when it came into contact with warm skin. He put his gloves back on and opened the bottle.

"Now pet this is massage oil."

He poured a large amount in his hands and rubbed them together before he began to massage the liquid into Takeru's thighs and abdomen before moving up his chest and arms. Takeru moaned into the gag as the oil began to tingle adding to the pleasure, tears began leaking from his eyes, it was getting to be too much.

"Is something wrong pet? Let me know." Arbitro said as he popped the ball out once again.

"Too much, too much. Please, I need release, please Master, let me come" Takeru pleaded.

Arbitro chuckled, "you really need to learn endurance. We can work on that later," with that he pulled the ring off and pulled the toy out before slipping his engorged cock inside his pet and taking Takeru's member into his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. "One more rule: you will only orgasm when I or Kau am inside you. Repeat the new rule pet."

"The new rule Master is that I'll –oh- I'll only or-orgasm when Master or Kau is inside me." Takeru managed to gasp out as he fought to keep from embarrassing himself by climaxing too soon.

"Oh, Pet I do so love how tight you are." Arbitro sighed as his thrusting pace became more brutal. "Come for me my Pet"

Takeru was more than happy to follow that order and he came hard, not only covering them both in semen but clamping down harshly on the member inside him and thus milking Arbitro's orgasm from him. After a moment or two Arbitro pulled his spent cock from his pet's ass and grabbed some damp cloths that he had placed on the nightstand and cleaned them both of the mess. He then slinked lower on the bed and began to suck Takeru's member, bringing the other to being erect once more before slipping the ring back in place.

"You didn't think we were done did you" he chuckled when he heard the displeased whine that escaped Takeru's lips. "Master still wants to play with his new pet."

**AN: Sorry about the long wait but now that the semester is over and the summer is beginning I might be posting more but I do need to get a job so for now I'll promise to try to update every other week if I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I know I said I would try to post every other week but my laptop won't pick up on the Wi-Fi when it works and it doesn't always work, also I keep needing to go back and fix problems because the "m" key doesn't exactly work. And needed to get a spare part for the power cord which my puppy ha d chewed on. I think I may have already posted a version of this chapter but I have added some things and tried to make it a little easier to see why Takeru responds like he does to Arbitro some times. **

Takeru's whole body was a mass of quivering goo by the time Arbitro finally ended his foreplay "training" session. It had been close to six hours long but Takeru would have probably told you it was closer to ten hours long if you counted the time it took for him to regain consciousness. That is, if Arbitro was honest about the length of time he was out. "Remember all I have done for I will soon be testing you to see if you can arouse me as well as I have aroused you," Arbitro said once he had removed the restraints and put away all the "toys" he had introduced Takeru to.

Arbitro had taken Takeru out of the training room and into a large bathroom down the hall and sat him on a cushion under the sink. "Now I'm going to fill the bath and you're going to stay right here until it's ready for us, try to stay awake."

Takeru just stared up at the man and nodded once, fighting to keep his eyes open as he listened to the water filling the tub. He kept himself awake by pinching himself every once in a while on his inner thigh. Suddenly the water was turned off and Arbitro turned and picked Takeru back up before gently placing him in the warm soapy water. He then removed his own clothes and joined his little pet in the tub. He couldn't help but chuckle when the bathroom door slid open and Kau slunk in.

"Do you wish to join us my sweet Kau?" The sudden spoken question caused Takeru to jump, not expecting the noise. Kau nodded his head happily and started striping. Arbitro rested Takeru against the tub before slipping out to lift Kau and place him in the tub as well. Takeru was startled when Kau instantly situated himself in his lap at Arbitro slid back into the tub. "Come here kitten" Arbitro ordered and Kau slid out of Takeru's lap so that Takeru could slide over into Arbitro's open arms.

Once Takeru had slid between Arbitro's open legs and arms the man began to gently wash Takeru's limp and tired body with a warm soapy sponge. "If you fall asleep I will let you drown kitten, you are not to fall asleep until we are in a bed. In fact you are only to sleep when I give you permission to do so, respond if you understand."

"Yes Master, I understand." Takeru said through a yawn as he redoubled his efforts to remain awake.

Arbitro smiled against Takeru's throat before finishing washing the boy and pulling Kau close to wash him as well. "Now kitten, I want you to wash Kau while I dry off and get the bed ready for us."

By the time Arbitro returned Kau was clean and splashing playfully at Takeru who was fighting to stay awake so that Arbitro wouldn't punish him so soon. "Such good boys my precious pets are, let Daddy get you dry and dressed for bed." Kau was the first pulled out of the tub and removed from the room, nearly twenty minutes later Arbitro returned and helped Takeru out of the tub and wrapped him in a warm fluffy towel which was used to dry every part of Takeru's body. He was then led into the bedroom and handed a pair of silk panties and a sheer camisole. He lethargically put the items on, then, at Arbitro's prompting slid into the left side of the bed. Arbitro then slid between Kau and Takeru and pulled the covers up over the three of them before pulling both boys closer.

"You may sleep now my precious little ones." Arbitro said softly as he placed a kiss to Kau's and Takeru's forehead.

_~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~_

_Takeru was staring out at the ocean, he was sitting on the silky soft sand and leaning against the warm body of a strong man whom was seated next to him. _

_The man's lips were nipping at his neck and a warm strong hand was rubbing his inner thigh in an intimate manner. He began moaning and tried to shift so that he could lie in the sand and pull the man on top of him. _

_He suddenly felt as if he was falling…_

_He was surrounded by darkness then suddenly there was a bright light and Takeru found himself in his old room at the orphanage. He had been locked in after overhearing a few of the adults mentioning someone called Nicole who had strange blood, then they mentioned something called Null Nicole and how they needed to figure out how to stop the toxins. He didn't know what was going on but had a feeling that this was no normal orphanage. He really wanted to find his friend Akira; the boy was like an older brother and would probably be able to help him figure out what it was that he had heard. His door suddenly opened and two people walked in dressed in white. Takeru figured they were doctors and so he remained sitting on his bed, watching them cautiously. _

"_You need to come with us, okay Hon," a friendly voice said holding out a hand to Takeru. The three of them exited the room and the next thing Takeru knew he was in extreme pain and was alone._

Takeru woke suddenly only to realize he was on the floor next to the bed, drenched in a cold sweat, he looked up and saw that Arbitro was gazing over the edge of the bed in concern. He tried to keep from shaking but couldn't, it seemed that every time he dreamt about the orphanage he woke in a cold sweat with a terror he couldn't explain or shake.

"Are you alright, Pet?" he asked as he reached out a hand to help the boy up. Not sure if he was allowed to verbally respond Takeru made an educated guess and nodded in response as he cautiously reached up and took Arbitro's offered hand. He smiled in response and helped Takeru crawl back under the sheets, wrapping his arms around a shivering Takeru and pulling him in close. Kau rolled over and cuddled against Arbitro's back, one arm thrown over the man to intertwine his fingers with Takeru's. "Go back to sleep sweet one, I will keep you safe." Takeru sighed happily at the comforting strength of Arbitro's arms.

When he woke again it was to fingers running though his hair, without realizing it he began purring, he opened his eyes and saw Kau's face mere inches from his. Takeru flinched back but kept himself from yelling out in fright, partly to avoid startling Kau and partly because he wasn't sure whether or not Arbitro would allow him to make a noise, he didn't want the man to become angry and leave him alone in the dark or stop giving him those comforting touches. Suddenly there were arms wrapping around him from behind and he was pulled off the bed, he desperately tried to not make a sound but it was too sudden and he let out half a scream before he clapped a hand over his mouth to stop anymore noise from escaping. He was roughly turned around and saw Arbitro's chest, he kept his eyes down and tried to look as small and apologetic as possible.

"Kitten, what did I say about making noise without my permission?" Arbitro growled.

Takeru flinched and curled in on himself, preparing for what he was sure would be a painful blow. He fought to not gasp as he was thrown against the corner post of the bed. He felt a cold metal encircle his wrist and he was dropped to the floor. Takeru kept his eyes on Arbitro's shoes as the man explained his punishment.

"Kitten will be left here alone for the day. I will be back to give Kitten water and to take it to relieve itself but Kitten will not be spoken to nor will Kitten be touched. Takeru felt his eyes begin to water but dutifully remained silent.

"Kitten needs to learn to trust that if it is grabbed while in this room it is Master and therefore Kitten is safe." Arbitro said as he dressed Kau and both exited the room. After the door was closed Takeru pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his free hand around them, silently he cried. He was shivering from the cold air and wanted to grab the blanket off the bed to wrap up in but didn't think he deserved to be warm and he didn't want to risk getting into even more trouble then he already was.

A few hours later Takeru heard the sounds of someone approaching the door and raised his eyes just enough to see the bottom of the door open, he was still shivering due to the cold and now from fear as well. A bowl of water was set on the floor silently Arbitro then looked at his kitten and noticed the shivering.

Silently he grabbed a warm robe and tossed it across Takeru causing the other to flinch slightly. Arbitro walked over and undid the arm restraint and motioned for Takeru to follow him. Takeru crawled across the floor foot or two behind the man, when Arbitro arrived at the bathroom door Takeru sat back on his heels and waited for the door to open and Arbitro to tell him it was alright to go inside.

"Come along Kitten," Arbitro ordered coldly.

Once Takeru took care of what he needed to do he washed his hands and put the robe on properly and crawled back into the bedroom and leaned against the bed post. As he was chained to the post tears began to fall again, he felt a soft hand wipe away the tears. Takeru looked at Arbitro's neck and lower face, still not looking in the man's eyes for fear of inciting more anger. As suddenly as the hand was there it was gone and Takeru was alone again. He took a few drinks of water before he realized he was no longer chained to the bedpost; however his fear of pain kept him from moving any farther than needed to get a drink from the bowl on the floor.

As Takeru sat there alone he thought back on his dream, he remembered that the first part had been wonderful and erotic; he always fantasized about having sex on a sandy beach near the ocean. However when he tried to remember the second part he found he couldn't, he hated when he had a nightmare that he couldn't remember. He figured that it was those dreams that held the key to understanding why it was that he craved touch and kindness. He also had a fear of the dark but he figured that had to do with all the kids who would disappear from the orphanage in the middle of the night. On nights when others disappeared there was always a lot of screaming and more adults around at lights out than normal. With his current punishment he was just grateful that Arbitro hadn't either blindfolded him or shut the lights off.

'Save me Akira,' Takeru thought to himself as he curled up and stared wistfully at the door. He knew he would be left alone all day but he still hoped that he would at least get to hear people walking up and down the hall, just to remind him that he wasn't as alone as he felt at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Added some to Chapter 7 mostly because I couldn't think about how I wanted to start this chapter so I continued adding to the previous chapter until I arrived at a point where I thought I could more easily start this chapter. On a side note while re-watching this on I realized that there is a character named Takeru. Another chapter with a dream sequence, I'm going to try to use them to explain Takeru's problems but not have too many of them. In the reviews I would like to know if you think the dreams help/hurt this story and if they are annoying. Any help and advice would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 8**

The door finally opened and Takeru nearly sobbed in relief but because he had been punished for making noise he kept silent. Arbitro entered and even though he hadn't yet acknowledged his presence Takeru was just happy that he could now visually confirm that he wasn't by any means alone.

"Come here Kitten" Arbitro said from his seat on the couch. Takeru slowly sat up and crawled across the room, and stopped just a few inches from Arbitro's legs, setting himself close enough to be reached but far enough away that if he was still being punished he wasn't too close. "No Kitten, here," Arbitro said as he pointed to his feet. Takeru crawled the last few inches and was now seated against Arbitro's shin, still gazing no higher than the man's neck. He was determined to make sure he was perfectly submissive when looking at the man. When he felt fingers run through his hair he leaned into the touch and let the tension out of his back. "Kitten, I want you to tell me why you think you think you were punished. Respond now."

"Master, Kitten has been punished for being scared when it was grabbed from behind and pulled off the bed. Because Kitten screamed it showed it doesn't trust Master. Kitten also thinks it was punished for purring when Kau was running his fingers through Kitten's hair, Master." Takeru replied softly, hoping that he had gotten it right and that he wasn't getting Kau in trouble for petting him.

"Kitten is half right. Master had to punish Kitten for thinking he was in danger and screaming when Master picked him up from behind but Master isn't mad at his kitten for purring. In fact Master likes that his kitten purrs," Arbitro corrected as the door opened and Gunzi led Kau into the room. Gunzi leered at Takeru as he unhooked Kau from a chain leash thing and was about to leave when Arbitro called him back.

"Gunzi, have you found yourself a new kitten yet?" Arbitro asked as he pet both Kau and Takeru taking care to pull Takeru up a little to flick one of his nipples.

Gunzi glared at Arbitro angrily and shook his head no. "Come on Boss, just let me have Kitty for one night," he begged Arbitro as he looked at Takeru's scantily clad form; the silk camisole, panties made visible when the fluffy robe fell open.

"Kitten is not yet trained enough to be shared. Kitten might never be shared, go to the toy room and take one of them for the night if you want." Arbitro said as he tossed a key to Gunzi who caught it and ran from the room laughing with insane glee.

Takeru turned his fearful eyes up to Arbitro, a question burning in his mouth, he wanted desperately to confirm that he would never be given to Gunzi to play with, the man seemed insane and was probably into blood play or some extreme BDSM that would only bring Takeru pain and no pleasure. Arbitro looked down at him but refused to acknowledge that Takeru clearly wanted to ask him something. It wasn't until Takeru thought back on his rules that he prayed he found comfort. Arbitro had told him that it would only be him and Kau who would be having sex with him and he was hoping that Arbitro had lied to Gunzi about the chance for a night with him. He was desperate to do anything in his power to keep Arbitro from truly considering letting Gunzi have sex with him.

"It is time for bed Kitten, for tonight it will still be punished and will sleep on the pillow in the corner, Kau and Master will be on the bed." Arbitro said as he pointed over to what looked like a mix between a very large pillow and a very small mattress. Takeru nodded sadly and waited for permission to go lay on what would be his bed for the night.

Arbitro smiled when he realized what Takeru was waiting for, although part of him had wanted Takeru to move to the bed without waiting for permission he had wanted to take Takeru's training further in the morning. Now he realized it might not be as needed, 'then again, kitten might just be acting like this due to the punishment' he thought to himself before ordering "Go lay down now my pet." as he gave a small firm push to Takeru's rear with his foot. Takeru slowly crawled across the floor and, upon feeling how lumpy the pillow was, crawled in a few circles to get rid of the lumps. 'I guess that's what dogs are doing when they walk in circles before laying on blankets' Takeru thought to himself as he laid down, using the robe as a blanket.

_~~~~~Dream~~~~~~_

_Takeru and Akira were sitting side by side in a large white room. Akira held his hand in a firm grip when the adults walked in. Two approached and tried to pull them apart but Takeru clung to Akira and begged them to leave him alone. Akira was swearing and yelling at the adults, telling them to leave his baby brother alone. They had discovered they were half brothers by accident when they broke into the director's office and read over his files. They were both ecstatic to discover they had family, even more so when they found they also had an older half brother, after that time they devoted every waking moment to trying to find him. _

_The adults were momentarily shocked they didn't know that the two were aware that they were related. Getting over the shock they resumed efforts to pull the two apart, as they were adults and therefore much stronger it didn't take long. Now holding two screaming children, they decided it was time to send null Nicole to a family. They had no need for him and figured if they 'programmed' him a little he would forget all about his little half brother, and everything else related to this military testing facility. _

_In a flash Takeru was suddenly back in Bl ster, ready to fight 'Lost' however the second he saw who the man was he ran up to him, ready to give his big brother a hug. Akira saw it as an attack and drove a powerful kick to Takeru's midsection. 'He doesn't remember me,' Takeru realized sadly, getting up to fight Akira. The fight lasted for all of twelve more minutes before Akira was declared the winner. _

Takeru woke with a start; he didn't know what had woken him, just that he needed to be awake. Suddenly the lights turned on and Arbitro and Gunzi were standing in the doorway. "Ah, Kitten, it's good to see you are awake. Gunzi is here to give you a bath and you will then be brought to me for special training"

Takeru whimpered in the back of his throat and quickly crawled across the room before diving under the bed before Gunzi could get a hold of him. He crawled to the center of the space and pressed himself as far back as possible so that he couldn't be pulled out from his hiding spot.

"Kitty, come here~" came Gunzi's crazed voice.

Arbitro walked over to the bed and leaned down so that he could look at Takeru, "Kitten, get over here now," Takeru was trembling whimpering as he kept glancing fearfully between Gunzi and Arbitro. "Ah, so that's how it is, my sweet little pet is afraid of Gunzi," his master cooed as Kau appeared and crawled under the bed and began silently coaxing Takeru out from under the bed. Timidly Takeru crawled towards Kau, keeping Gunzi at least partially in his vision at all times.

Arbitro noticed and smirked, "Gunzi leave."

**A/N: Please answer to poll on my profile, it relates to this story. **


End file.
